Vs. Feraligatr
Vs. Feraligatr is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/3/2017. Story Brendan, Max and Wendy walk through a trail along a forest, heading towards the opening in the forest. Max takes a glance over his shoulder, seeing that Ian has fallen out of sight. Max: Are you sure we shouldn’t wait up for him? I mean, he is injured. Brendan: He is the one who always says “keep up, or you’ll fall behind.” He’ll catch up. Wendy: Besides, I want to see the glorious beauty of Tohjo Falls! Wendy speeds up, running out of the forest. She lets out a gasp of wonder, her eyes sparkling at the sight of Tohjo Falls, with a large lake at the base of a smaller waterfall. There are several construction worker setting up bleachers and configuring sound systems, while dozens of trainers train with their Pokémon in the water at the base of the big waterfall, which connects outward. Poliwag, Quagsire, Kingler, Staryu, Tentacool, Mantine, Lombre, Corsola, Chinchou, Seel, Clamperl and Lapras are all swimming around, responding to their trainers’ commands. Wendy: Ah! So many people! Brendan and Max join her, gasping at the sight of all the trainers. Max: What’s going on here? Some sort of event? Brendan: (Getting excited) I have a theory. Cause I recognize someone! Lillian is directing the workers, coordinating the set up. Lillian: There we go! That’s it, take it easy! We don’t want these bleachers to fall over! Brendan: Lillian! Lillian turns, seeing Brendan walk up to her. Lillian: Ah, Brendan! Here for the contest? Brendan: I wasn’t before. But I am now! Lillian: You didn’t know? Max: You’re doing a contest here? Lillian: Yep! You see that lake over there? Under the small fall? It is the perfect size for a contest! This event focuses primarily on Water Pokémon, due to the field. All the trainers are preparing water combos in the regular river along the falls. Wendy: What a beautiful concept! I wonder if we’ll see a Milotic in the contest! I’m sure it’d sparkle so brightly! Drew: Not as brightly as you, dear. Wendy turns in confusion as Drew stands beside her, offering her a rose. Drew has a smug smile on his face, while Brendan’s face is turning red. Brendan: (Irritated) Drew. Drew: Name’s Drew. And I have to say, you are much too beautiful to be hanging around an amateur such as him. I’d be glad to show you the skills of a real coordinator. Wendy: (Appalled) Are you saying that Brendan’s not a real coordinator?! He’s twice the trainer you are! He’s smart and funny and talented and skilled! You better just keep on moving. (With attitude) Cause I’m not having any of that! Besides, I prefer tulips. Drew looks slightly nervous, as he regains his cool, looking at Brendan. Drew: So, you managed to trick an unassuming fangirl, huh? Just like you to have to resort to such underhanded tactics to get people to like you. Brendan: Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make you eat those words in the contest. Drew: We’ll see on that. I know you have plenty of good Water types, but not good enough to beat me. Later! Drew walks off, as Brendan’s anger is at a peak. Wendy puts her hand on his shoulder, calming him. Wendy: It’s okay. Let’s go enjoy the water, and get ready to kick his butt! Brendan: (Smilingly pleasantly) Yeah, that’d be good. Brendan and Wendy head towards the river, as Max gives an exacerbated sigh. Max: I almost wish Drew was right. Those two are way too lovey-dovey. Ian is sitting on top of Metang as it floats out of the forest, impressed by the sight of the area. Ian: Huh. This area is bustling a bit more than I imagined. Max: Ian! Max runs over to Ian, stoked. Max: There’s going to be a Pokémon Contest here! Ian: Ah, that explains the activity. Max: Brendan and Wendy went over to the river. Let’s go join them! Ian’s face looks strained, as if ashamed of speaking. Ian: Actually, I’m going to call it a day. I’m heading to the Pokémon Center. But, you go have fun. Take Marshtomp with you. Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: (Excited) Marsh! Ian: Marshtomp, go with Max. Play in the water. Marshtomp: (Confused) Marsh? Ian: I’m just a call away if you need me. Let’s go, Metang. Metang: (Upset) Mee. Metang turns towards the left, floating off. Max and Marshtomp watch him go, concerned. Marshtomp: (Anxious) Marshtomp. Max: Yeah, I agree. Brendan: Carvahna, use Aqua Jet! Carvahna splashes out of the water encased in water, as it flails and breaks the attack, the water sparkling. Wendy is in awe, as her Roselia enjoys the sprinkle of water. Goldeen floats on top of the water, diving down as Carvahna splashes down. A wave of water shoots towards the shore as Bonsly screams, running away. Bonsly: (In fear) Bonsly! Bonsly runs from the water, leaping up into Wendy’s arms. Wendy is working on pouring baby formula into a bottle, as she buckles from Bonsly’s weight as it nuzzles up against her chest. Wendy: Agh! What’s wrong with you now? Max: It is a Rock type. They don’t like water. Max and Marshtomp make it over, as Marshtomp slinks into the water. Brendan: Ian not with you? Max: He went back to the Pokémon Center. That leg of his is getting worse, I think. Wendy: That guy is so stubborn. If he just told us to slow down, then he wouldn’t strain himself so much. A true trainer would ask for help from others. Brendan: That’s like asking me to change my quirky style. It’s impossible. I don’t know any other way, and I don’t think that even crosses his mind. Wendy: Oh, wow! That was so deep Brendan! Max: Yeah. Even I’m impressed. Looks like you can change your goofball personality. Brendan: Oh, shut it! The water bulges as a Feraligatr breaks the surface, roaring loudly and in a rage. Feraligatr: Gator! Feraligatr opens its mouth, firing a powerful Hydro Pump at the shoreline, spraying water and mud everywhere. Brendan, Max, Wendy, Roselia and Bonsly all scream as they’re washed away, the other trainers and Pokémon spotting this. Feraligatr fires Hydro Pump all along the way, targeting the other trainers. Carvahna, Goldeen and Marshtomp all surface, intercepting Feraligatr. On the shore, Bonsly is crying from getting wet, Wendy whining just as loud. Wendy: Ah! This attire is brand new! And it took forever to do these curls! Max: Wendy, have Goldeen use Super Sonic! Try to stop it! Wendy: You crazy?! We can’t stop that! Brendan: It’s our job to try! Wendy, distract it with me! Max, get ahold of Ian! Wendy: (Now determined) Right! Goldeen, use Super Sonic! Goldeen releases harsh sound waves for Super Sonic, as Feraligatr howls in pain, diving back underwater to avoid it. Max runs further ashore, as he draws his cell phone. He is in shock to find it soaking wet, and unresponsive. Max: Ah! No! That attack soaked me that bad?! Feraligatr shoots out from underneath Carvahna, Goldeen and Marshtomp, sending them airborne. Brendan: Quick, Carvahna! Hit it with Aqua Jet! Carvahna forms an Aqua Jet over it, diving at Feraligatr. Feralitagr fires Hydro Pump, blasting all three of them to the shore. Marshtomp flies furthest, Max going over to help it up. Max: You okay, Marshtomp? Marshtomp: (Embarrassed) Marsh. Max: Then head to the Pokémon Center and get Ian! We need his help! Marshtomp: (Determined) Marsh! Marshtomp runs off, as Feraligatr continues to fire Hydro Pump. It hits a set of bleachers, knocking them over. Several people run screaming away from it, as a wormhole opens in the air. An energy lightning bolt shoots down from it, striking Feraligatr hard. It roars in a fury, as it dives back underwater, disappearing. Wendy: Great job, Brendan! Brendan: Uh, that wasn’t me. Drew: That was us. The group turns, seeing Drew and his Whiscash, along with Lillian. Lillian: That seemed pretty random. Did something happen to cause it to attack? Brendan: I don’t think so. It just appeared out of the blue! Wendy: Well, thank goodness it’s over. Drew: (Proudly) And aren’t you going to thank me for saving you guys? Wendy: (Flatly) No, not really. Drew’s expression drops slightly, as Max comes back over to them. Max: Hate to say it, but this isn’t over. Unless we know what caused Feraligatr to attack like that, we can’t risk having the contest. Lillian: True. If it attacks again, with people actually on the bleachers, we could have a major incident! We need to find it, and figure out how to avert another incident. Drew: I’ll handle it. It seems like me and Whiscash are the only ones who can handle it. Whiscash: Whiscash. Brendan: Well, anywhere you’re going, I’m going! We’ll show you who the strongest really is! Carvahna: Car! Wendy: Yeah! You tell him! Max: (Sighs) Why not just show him? End Scene Delibird uses Ice Beam on Ian’s icepack, as he places it to his leg. Metang looks worried as it floats by, as Ian smiles at it. Ian: It’s fine, Metang. You don’t have to worry. Metang: Met. The Pokémon Center doors open, as Marshtomp comes running it. It stops at the base of the cushions where Ian’s sitting, frantically talking and flailing its arms. Marshtomp: (In a panic) Marsh, marsh, marsh! Mar, mar, marsh Marshtomp! Ian: An incident? Ian’s face is conflicted, looking down at his leg. He looks away from Marshtomp, who looks puzzled. Ian: I’m, not up for it Marshtomp. I’ll only get in the way out there. Marshtomp: (Deeply hurt) Marsh, marsh, marsh! Ian: If you feel like that, then you go help them. Marshtomp is almost to tears when it shakes its head, eyes closed as it runs off out of the Pokémon Center. Ian gives off a heavy sigh, as Delibird pecks at his head. Ian gasps in pain, as he lifts his arms to block it. Ian: Hey! What are you? Delibird: (Angry) Deli, deli, deli! Metang tackles Delibird, knocking it away. Delibird lands on its feet, still angry. Delibird: Deli deli deli! Deli, deli! Ian: Well, what do you expect me to do? Go out with this?! Ian motions his arms at his leg, it propped up on the cushions. Ian: What if I just get in the way? What if I make it worse?! Metang: Metang. Ian looks at Metang, baffled. Ian: You too? Metang pounds its body proudly with its arm. Metang: Met, met, Metang. Ian looks conflicted, then he looks back towards the door. Brendan, Wendy, Drew, Max, Carvahna, Goldeen and Whiscash travel along the edge of the river, searching for Feraligatr. The Water Pokémon dive down in search for it, coming back up, having no luck. Brendan: Nothing. Max: Maybe we can use Goldeen’s Super Sonic to act like sonar. Detect its location. Wendy: Goldeen, you can do that? Goldeen: (Nodding happily) Goldeen, Goldeen! Wendy: Wow. You’re stronger than I thought! Drew: You can go ahead if you want, but I’m following Whiscash. It has the ability to see the future. Max: That’s only for earthquakes! Wendy: Doesn’t look very reliable. Drew: Neither does Goldeen. Wendy: Hey! Don’t insult my Goldeen! Goldeen, use Super Sonic to locate Feraligatr! Goldeen: Goldeen! Goldeen dives underwater, and releases Super Sonic. A school of Magikarp scatter in a panic, as Shellder close up to hide from the sound. Goldeen stops, searching around. Feraligatr appears suddenly in front of Goldeen, Slashing at Goldeen. Goldeen rockets out of the water, soaring into the air. Wendy: Ah! Goldeen! Brendan: Carvahna! Go up and catch Goldeen with Aqua Jet! Carvahna: Car! Carvahna uses Aqua Jet, flying up after Goldeen. Feraligatr fires Hydro Pump, nailing both of them, washing them to shore and defeating them. Wendy: NO! Ahh! Feraligatr turns its attention to the shore, aiming at the group. Drew: Whiscash, use Mud Bomb! Whiscash spits a Mud Bomb which is broken by Hydro Pump, mud scattering everywhere. Whiscash is hit by Hydro Pump, washed back and defeated as well. Feraligatr growls menacingly at them, as it fires Hydro Pump at them, washing them all back to where Carvahna and Goldeen are. They all sit up, drenched to the bone. Wendy: (Shivering) C-c-cold! Drew: I guess we’ll have to get serious. Brendan: (Smirking) What? You weren’t even trying yet? Brendan and Drew stand to get ready to fight, when Mud Shots are fired at Feraligatr. Feraligatr moves its head to dodge it, turning to look at the source. Marshtomp stands on all fours, growling at it. Marshtomp: (Growling) Mar. Max: Marshtomp! Marshtomp fires Water Gun as Feraligatr counters it with Hydro Pump, beating it and blasting Marshtomp, knocking it down. Marshtomp struggles to stand up, as it charges towards the water. Feraligatr fires more Hydro Pumps, as Marshtomp dodges each one, making it to the ledge. It forms Muddy Water, a wave rushing at Feraligatr. Feraligatr dives under the water, as Marshtomp’s head fin twitches. Max: Look at it go! Wendy: It’s fighting so well! Even without Ian commanding it! Brendan: He does know how to raise strong Pokémon. Feraligatr appears by the shore, Slashing through Marshtomp. Marshtomp is knocked to the ground, as it struggles to stand. It then collapses back down, disappointed in itself. Max: Marshtomp! Feraligatr reaches forward, going to Bite into Marshtomp. An Ice Beam hits it in the face, causing it to flinch and stop, shaking its head. Metang then flies in with Take Down, knocking Feraligatr away. Ian: Marshtomp, stand up. Marshtomp: Marsh? Marshtomp looks up, as everyone else looks as well. Ian limps his way over with Delibird flying by, but his expression is determined. Max: Ian! You made it! Drew: What happened to him? Ian: Had a little difficulty starting. But I’m good now. Marshtomp, get up. We have a battle to win. Marshtomp: (Crying happily) Mar! Marshtomp glows blue, spiraling energy forming around it. It evolves into Swampert, standing on all fours. Swampert: Swa! Max: It evolved into a Swampert! Brendan: Oh, that thing is cool! Marshtomp evolves into that? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Marshtomp. It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. Ian: Not bad. Feraligatr lunges at Swampert with Bite again, as Swampert’s arm glows white. It strikes Feraligatr with its arm, sending it flying up into the air. Ian’s eyes widen, as if realizing something. Max: That’s a Hammer Arm! Ian: So that’s it. Feraligatr crashes back down into the river, Swampert standing tall on its hind legs. Metang floats down by Swampert’s side. Ian: Metang, come back. Metang: Met. Metang floats backwards, Swampert looking back at Ian with a puzzled look. Ian: All you, Swampert. Knock it onto land this time. Now go! Swampert: Swa! Swampert dives into the water, as Feraligatr comes at it with Slash. Swampert spews a stream of Muddy Water from its mouth, diverting Feraligatr’s path and causing it to miss and swim by its side. Swampert uses Hammer Arm, spiking Feraligatr upward. Feraligatr flies out of the river and crashes onto land, skidding along the dirt and mud. It gets up on all four, as it grimaces, barely able to support its weight. Ian starts walking towards it, limping as he goes. Brendan: Ian? What are you doing? Feraligatr growls at Ian, who doesn’t hesitate. Delibird and Metang follow slowly behind, as Ian holds his arm out to keep them back. Ian: It’s okay, Feraligatr. You’re just lashing out cause of the pain, right? I saw that gash on your leg. Let me take a look at it. I can help with that. Max: Gash on its leg? Feraligatr stares Ian down, Ian matching it. Feraligatr’s eyes drop down, seeing Ian’s injured leg. Feraligatr’s growl becomes softer as it lays down, revealing the injury to its leg. Ian stops besides Feraligatr, pulling out Super Potion. He sprays the leg, Feraligatr howling from it. Ian: It stings, I know. But it feels better, right? Feraligatr grumbles, as it slinks back into the water. Swampert is still underwater as Feraligatr swims off, being ignored. Swampert looks pleased, as it climbs up out of the water, and nuzzles against Ian, accidentally knocking him over. Ian: (Playfully) Hey, take it easy! You’re pretty big now! Swampert: Swampert, swamp! Brendan: So, it attacked because its leg was injured? Wendy: Then, why did it keep attacking us?! Ian: That wound, it looked consistent with a Rough Skin ability. Brendan: Eh?! You mean… Everyone looks at Carvahna, who lays there exhaustedly. Carvahna: (Weakly) Car. Drew: So, this was all your fault. Brendan: Hey! It was most likely an accident! And now, we can tell Lillian that the show can go on! Drew: Where you’ll still lose. Brendan: As if! Main Events * It is revealed that there is going to be a Contest at Tohjo Falls. * Drew's Whiscash is revealed to know Mud Bomb. * Ian's Marshtomp evolves into Swampert, and learns Hammer Arm. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max * Wendy * Drew * Lillian * Coordinators * Construction workers Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's, evolves) * Swampert (Ian's, newly evolved) * Delibird (Ian's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Roselia (Wendy's) * Goldeen (Wendy's) * Bonsly (Wendy's) * Whiscash (Drew's) * Feraligatr * Poliwag * Quagsire * Kingler * Staryu * Tentacool * Mantine * Lombre * Corsola * Chinchou * Seel * Clamperl * Lapras Trivia * There being a contest at Tohjo Falls was inspired by the group initially passing by to get to the Battle Tower, and to have a Water themed contest. * Drew flirts with Wendy, who flatly turns him down. * Drew's Whiscash appearing in the Hoenn Grand Festival was setting up for this contest battle. * Ian continues to work through the effects of his injury, losing faith in himself and then getting it restored. * Feraligatr appearing and rampaging was chosen over a Gyarados fulfilling the role. This was because I thought it'd be obvious if a Gyarados attacked, and to represent the Johto portion of the Tohjo Falls. * This episode was named "Vs. Feraligatr" instead of "Vs. Marshtomp" or "Vs. Swampert" to keep the surprise of Marshtomp evolving. This is an example of an instance where I was able to keep the surprise, as opposed to Vs. Metang. * Swampert firing Muddy Water from its mouth is based on how the attack is used in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc